Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You?
by YoureMyTicket
Summary: A meeting between Aramis and Anne where joy is shared, hearts are broken, and promises are made. Set during the gap between seasons 1 and 2. Part 2 of the "Fortunate To Be Loved By You" series.


_We promised each other._

Aramis heard d'Artagnan sigh upon exiting the palace. He, Porthos, d'Artagnan, and Athos had completed their task of bringing a renowned jeweler to the palace with some gifts for their pregnant queen.

The King had received the tradesman alone though, and the Queen's throne had been noticeably empty.

Bringing the long list of congratulatory diplomats, tradesmen, prominent subjects, and clergymen for an audience with their majesties to present their holy relics and other gifts had been Aramis' sole opportunity to see Anne and watch her pregnancy progress over the past few months since the announcement, even though it was only from afar. Her absence today worried him and he hoped it was only tiredness that kept her away.

D'Artagnan sighed again. "Tréville keeps warning us about bandits attacking us on the road, the King keeps thanking us for bringing all these people here safely, and we've yet to really encounter any trouble."

"Perhaps everyone is too happy about a possible heir to the throne and too busy praying for the Queen and the child's health to think about robbing well-wishers of their baby gifts." Athos dryly suggested.

"You'd have thought the jeweler and his wares would have been more tempting though," d'Artagnan countered.

"What, are you getting bored?" Porthos asked their youngest recruit. "Our sparring sessions not good enough-you want a real fight? You should have said, we'll stop going easy on you then."

Aramis chuckled at Porthos' teasing and was about to add a jib of his own but something, or rather someone, caught his eye; Anne and two of her ladies seeming to be taking a leisurely stroll around the gardens. They were walking perpendicular to them and their paths would cross up ahead, but Anne and her ladies were quite far away and he didn't think the timing would work out. Unless…

Aramis started taking off his gloves. "At least the weather has finally decided to start acting like it's Spring." He side-stepped onto another path so that he could examine a budding bush. He gently pulled a stem forward with his now bare right hand while his left held his gloves behind his back. "Come on flowers, it's time to wake up and start blooming!"

"Aramis leave the flowers be," Porthos called back to him. "There's some wine back at the garrison with my name on it."

Aramis turned back towards his friends and dropped the gloves behind him. "You mean Athos' name on it, since it's his wine we usually end up drinking."

"Constance likes to put flowers in her hair," muttered d'Artagnan, kicking a pebble with his foot as they resumed their walk. "If only she could get out of that house."

As the four approached their waiting horses, Aramis slowed down his pace so that by the time he walked up to his horse and began searching his pockets and belts for his gloves, Porthos and d'Artagnan had already mounted. "I can't find my gloves...but I just had them...they must have fallen somewhere around here." He looked up to his friends. "Uh, you all can go on. I'll catch up or meet you back at the garrison once I've found them."

"I'll help you," offered Athos, who had not gotten up on his horse yet.

Aramis waved him off. "Oh, no need."

Athos shook his head. "I insist." He turned to Porthos and d'Artagnan. "You two can go. It shouldn't take more than two people to find a single pair of gloves."

The two mounted musketeers shrugged and then prompted their horses on to return to the garrison.

Aramis started heading back in the direction they came from, his steps determined. "We should start retracing my steps."

Athos lengthened his stride to catch up and then get ahead of Aramis. He put a hand on Aramis' chest to stop him. "You mean we should go back so you can happen to run into the Queen."

Aramis looked down at the ground; Athos had seen right through this plan. He stepped back from Athos and put his hands on his hips before looking back up to address him. "Would it be so bad just to see her up close? She was cooped up in the palace all winter and now she's been surrounded by visitors ever since the public announcement. Please, Athos," his voice softened and he looked to the ground again, his sorrow weighing him down. "I just want to see that she is well. I'll simply bow and let her pass, I won't even say anything."

Athos sighed. "You really did drop your gloves?"

Aramis nodded.

"Fine. We'll go get them. But-" Athos held up a hand, discouraging Aramis from voicing any gratitude or further thoughts. "You'll do just as you said: bow and let her pass. And after this, I don't want to catch you sneaking off to see her again."

With a hand over his heart and a tilt of his head, Aramis communicated his acceptance.

"Come on then, let's get this over with," said Athos, leading the way back to the path.

When the two of them approached an intersection the Queen was about to pass through, they slowed their step and came to a stop, prepared to bow and let her and her ladies go ahead.

Anne and her ladies did not simply pass by though. She brought her small group to a stop right in front of the now bowed musketeers, although, as usual, Aramis had kept his head angled up so that he could gaze upon her.

His eyes were drawn to her gloved hands resting on top of her stomach, which was peeking out from a heavy fur-lined cloak, and he felt the familiar twisting of his insides over the knowledge that it was his child growing beneath her hands.

"Did you forget something, messieurs?" Anne asked, signaling them to cease their bowing.

Aramis' gaze traveled up to her face, taking in the smile playing at her lips and her rosy cheeks along the way, until he was staring into her soft eyes. An air of serenity surrounded her whole being. She had always been calm and graceful, but now the additional feelings of satisfaction in finally being able to achieve her purpose as queen and confidence in her position at court could be perceived in her bearing. Aramis thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Aramis' gloves, Majesty. They seem to have fallen off his person while we were making our way down the path," Athos responded.

"How unfortunate." Anne turned to the two tall brunettes beside her. "Denise, Françoise, why don't you help them."

Athos started to decline her offer, but this time it was he who was discouraged from speaking any more on the matter when Anne cut him off. "We can't have ill-equipped musketeers wasting any more of their valuable time," she reasoned, her tone light but with an underlying finality to it.

Athos bowed his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He then turned to Denise and Françoise, who both looked less than thrilled to be joining the search. "We came up along this side of the path."

Aramis didn't follow them immediately. Instead, he locked eyes with Anne, hoping she would say something to him to give him a reason to speak to her. It looked like she might, but then Athos called for him, asking if he remembered which flowers he had stopped to see, before she could say anything-if she was going to.

He supposed he should be thankful for being able to see her as much as he did and that he shouldn't push his luck with Athos, so he replied, "A bit further up, I think." Then, after a half-smile and a slight bow of his head, he turned away from Anne to join the search party.

Deciding that there wasn't a point in stalling any longer, not when Anne didn't seem keen on engaging in conversation with him alone, he pointed out the place where he had stepped aside and then one of Anne's ladies spotted the gloves.

"Ah, thank you, madame." Aramis thanked Françoise after she handed them to him. "I must have been distracted when I took them off. Missed putting them in here." He made an example of tucking them into his sword hilt.

"It was very kind of Your Majesty to lend us your ladies," Athos thanked Anne, who had stepped closer to the group. "We shall be on our way now."

"Wait," said Anne, stopping Aramis and Athos mid-bow. She was breathing heavily. "I'm feeling a bit hot and...light-headed." Her hands went to undo the clasp of her cloak. Aramis and Athos were immediately at her side, her ladies just a step behind.

Aramis took the cloak off her shoulders and she closed her eyes for a moment. "That's better." She turned around and waved in the direction of a more shady area where a bench was located. "If I could just sit down on that bench over there, I think I'll be all right. " Anne put a hand on the forearm Athos offered for support and dismissed the proposals to fetch a physician on their way to the bench, explaining that she hadn't thought it would be so warm out today and she was probably just overdressed.

Anne's assurances and dismissals were doing nothing to assuage Aramis' worry though. He walked along her other side, still carrying her cloak, but ready to catch her if she fainted. His heart raced along with his thoughts, wondering how he could have misread the signs so badly. What if her cheeks had been flushed due to a fever? What if she hadn't started a conversation with him and then hung back from the group because she was unwell?

Once Anne was seated, she took a few deep, steadying breaths. "Yes, this should help." She looked up at the four concerned faces surrounding her. "I'm sorry to have caused any alarm. I think I just need to cool down for a moment. Françoise, Denise, would you two go inside and bring back some refreshments and one of my fans. I would like to stay out here longer and get some more fresh air."

Her ladies-in-waiting gave her questioning looks, hesitating to leave her.

Anne started taking off her gloves. "The musketeers will watch over me until you return. Don't worry."

Denise and Françoise nodded and curtsied before leaving to fulfil their assignments. Aramis watched the two women walk away, impatiently waiting several seconds before turning his attention back to Anne. After placing her cloak down on the bench next to her gloves, he went down on one knee, took off his hat and started gently fanning her with it. "Are you sure you're all right, Majesty? And the baby?"

Anne was still watching the retreating figures of her ladies when she responded, "I think I'm fine now. Although…" she paused and there was a spark in her eyes when they met with his. "I'd like a second opinion on the baby. Could you tell me if you can feel him kicking?"

Aramis' eyebrows shot up and he stopped fanning her. He looked over to Athos, who had quirked an eyebrow as well and smirked as he also realized that, like Aramis before, the Queen was up to something.

Athos pulled out his handkerchief. "I'll go dip this in the fountain, it should help cool you down, Majesty."

"That would be very nice, Athos. Thank you." Anne told him before he walked away. Then, with a grin on her face, she held out her hand to Aramis. "Well? Would you check? I think he's waking up now that I'm sitting."

Aramis looked at Anne's outstretched hand and licked his lips, double-checking no one else was around before letting her take his free hand and placing it on her belly. He stared at their hands for what might have been the longest minute of his life, until he felt his son kick against his palm.

He gasped lightly. "I felt that." Aramis looked up at her in amazement.

Anne beamed at him. "He is already strong like his father."

Aramis returned his gaze to their hands as he felt his son kick again. "He really is healthy though? And you, you have been well?" When he looked back up at Anne his eyes were watery.

She squeezed his hand. "Yes, Aramis, and we are being well taken care of."

"Good." Aramis swallowed thickly. "Thank you for this."

"It is the least I can do." The small smile she had given him quickly fell. Her voice lowered to almost a whisper when she spoke again. "I'm sorry it can't be more. I really am."

Aramis nodded his head. He understood that she had to have made this choice, to take this path in order to protect the three of them as best she could. He had turned over the alternatives in his head multiple times since the announcement and realized he would have made the same decision.

"You know that once he is born," Anne continued, her voice rising but with a tremble to it, "we will have to keep our distance. Even what we're doing now is dangerous." Anne moved her hand off of his and looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Aramis, but we must promise that whatever we have between us will end."

Aramis stroked her belly with his thumb and then took his hand away as well. He laid his arm across his knee and held the brim of his hat with both hands. Anne was right, they had to protect their son and each other. He had to stay away. It was just hard to acknowledge it. "I know. I promise."

"As do I."

"But my vow still stands," Aramis added resolutely. Just because he agreed not to pursue a relationship that went beyond queen and musketeer did not mean he would not do everything in his power to protect her and their child.

Anne smiled tremulously. "And it comforts me to know that. Just, please, be careful." Her blue eyes were pleading him until the moment was broken by Athos' approaching footsteps.

Aramis stood up. "Oh there you are, we thought you might have gone for a swim," he joked, trying to cover up the heartbreak.

"I dropped it," was Athos' straight-faced explanation as he handed over the lightly dripping handkerchief to Anne, who then dabbed her neck and chest a few times with it.

"Should I be worried about my musketeers dropping their swords or pistols when they're defending my family and I?" Anne remarked, her tone amused. She then thanked Athos and handed back his handkerchief.

"Françoise is coming with a fan for you by the way, Majesty." Athos informed her and Aramis realized he must have had a view of the doors to the palace when he was at the fountain. Athos had gone there to give them some privacy and to keep a lookout. Aramis thanked God he had friends who would watch out for him, no matter how much danger he exposed them to.

Did Anne have such friends though? From what he knew, she was not particularly close to any of the women in her present household, and how could she be? It was possible that some of them reported on her to the Cardinal, and it was likely he would be wanting to keep a closer watch on her ever since she heard his confession. But how was she to really know who was loyal to her and not the Cardinal? She should have someone by her side who she could trust, someone who would never work with the Cardinal, someone who would not use a position with the queen for her own selfish gains.

"Majesty, may I ask you something?" Aramis inquired, hope stirring in his heart.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a confidant?"

Anne's brows knitted together in confusion over his question. "No, I don't. Not for some time."

"It's just that d'Artagnan is looking to help out a _special_ friend of his, a Madame Bonacieux-Athos and I know her too, a wonderful woman-and I think she would be perfect for the job."

"I see," said Anne, tilting her head up. "I think I would like to hear more about this Madame Bonacieux."

"I'll talk to d'Artagnan and tell him about the position," Aramis happily replied. "He'd do a much better job of describing her and her qualities."

Keeping his distance would be easier to bear if he knew that Constance was with Anne. Maybe she would get to interact with the baby once he was born too. And he figured d'Artagnan would be glad to help attain such a high position for Constance, one that would also give her a reason to be away from Bonacieux.

"And if I may ask," Athos began and Aramis was met with narrowed eyes when he turned to him, but then Athos looked at Anne and continued, "why is Your Majesty out here and not inside with the jeweler?"

Anne's eyebrows lifted. "Is that what the King's surprise is? New jewelry?"

"Athos, you ruined the surprise." Aramis tutted.

"It's all right, Athos," Anne assured him, "the King has not been subtle about my need for new rings since I told him that mine are becoming too tight to wear. I knew the jeweler would soon be sent for," she paused, taking a deep breath. "The King was quite insistent that we weren't receiving anyone today. I decided to go for a walk once I saw how nice the weather seemed outside."

Aramis suspected that she had seen more than just how much the Sun was shining than she was letting on and his heart fluttered at the idea that she had made her own plan to see him, even if it was to give him such a heartbreaking parting gift.

Françoise was getting closer now and the three of them waited in silence for the remainder of the time it took the lady-in-waiting to reach them. Athos and Aramis stepped to the side once the woman curtsied and handed the fan over, adding that Denise was also on her way.

Anne thanked her and with a flick of her wrist the fan opened up. "Messieurs, you may go now."

"If Your Majesty is sure you are fine and don't need anything else," declared Athos, and then he and Aramis bowed before leaving.

Aramis was quiet and his eyes were downcast as they walked to their horses. He had been elated to feel his child kicking and to know how Anne and the baby were doing, but it had come at a price.

When they were about to reach their horses though, Athos broke the silence. "Why recommend Constance for a position with the Queen? You're not thinking of getting her involved in-"

"No, of course not!" Aramis insisted, coming to a stop. If he wasn't going to risk Porthos and d'Artagnan's lives by telling them about what happened at the convent and the subsequent result of it, he certainly wouldn't risk Constance's. "I just think they could each use a friend. And it would be nice to know that Constance would be there for her since I can't."

"Does this mean you'll stop trying to see her?"

Aramis took a deep breath and answered, "Yes."

Thinking that the matter was over since Athos didn't question him any further, Aramis took a step towards his horse, but before he could take another, Athos spoke up again. "Will you be all right?"

Aramis turned back to his friend. "I'll have to be."

* * *

A/N: As well as being the story behind the quote from 2x04, this was also my explanation for Anne's new rings :)

Historical background/inspiration: "After the king publicly announced the queen's pregnancy, at the end of April when the child quickened, prayers rose on all sides in thanksgiving and to ask for a safe delivery. Even earlier a flood of relics had started to pour into Saint-Germain, starting in early February with the belt of the Virgin from LePuy, customarily lent to all French queens when they were with child. Evidently for safety's sake, the queen did not set foot outside Saint-Germain for the entire time" -Ruth Kleinman, _Anne of Austria_


End file.
